Halla Ends Wolf
by whitetiger62512
Summary: Solas had finally done it the veil was gone. it is a step in the right direction for his people but what will happen when Lavellan mets him again after the death of his wife?


Halla kills wolf

Solas stood on the top of a lone hill overlooking the world reborn how it should be, it had taken years and cost many lives but the first true step to rebuilding his people had been taken the veil was gone. He heard a noise behind him and stretching out his magic he felt a presence that had chased him for five years, solas turned to face the man once known to all of thedas as 'the herald of Andraste' Inquisitor Lavellan. "Old friend it is good to see you." Solas said in a happy voice glad to see the man he once debated magic long into the night with. "Are you happy now Solas, you have destroyed the world." The man said in a cold voice that made Solas take a step back that was the voice he used when judging the condemned. "It is a step in the right direction yes." Solas said the man came to stand next to Solas on his left arm was the false are made for him by Varric's love Bianca. "You know I watched the life drain from my wife's eyes when she died as you brought low the veil, do you remember her name Solas or was she just some shem to be forgotten when you were done with her?" Solas felt ice gathering in his gut at the words as all of thedas knew there was only one thing the demon known as Lavellan loved in all of thedas was his wife Cassandra as she was all he had left after his clan had been killed by templars when he was a small child. "Cassandra are you really making this about her!" Solas could not believe that his old friend could not see the need to restore the world was greater than anything. "Why not you made it about Mythal, I mean you told me you made the veil in response to her death so why can't I make my anger about her death along with everyone else? Oh did you know that Cole is dead?" his old friend said the last part as if it was an afterthought but it struck Solas deeply as he cared deeply for the spirit.

"How?" He croaked not wanting to know. "Oh that is the funny part, have you noticed how few spirits there are in the world now?" Lavellan in a jocular tone, Solas paled he had noticed some of his old friend were missing but he had just thought they had moved elsewhere to enjoy the new world. "No!" he whispered. "Oh yes! The shock of the veil falling tore the fade apart killing countless spirits and turning many more into demons!" Lavellan laughed as Solas dropped to his knees weeping, Lavellan crouched next to the elf. "Cheer up you will be no longer be able to feel the pain soon enough!" Solas felt fear at those words. "What do you mean?" "Simple I am going to make you tranquil then drive my wife's sword through that blackened lump you call a heart!" Solas felt fear at the revelation that the man he once called friend knew how to truly kill him so that he could not even live on like mythal and took notice for the first time the worn but well cared for plain sword resting on Lavellan's left hip along with the dalish staff on his back and keeper knife on his right hip. Lavellan Raised his left hand and Solas saw with great fear the glowing blue of lyrium shaped like the dalish mask symbol and that was the last emotion he ever felt as the lyrium burned his mind. "Die you son of a fucking bitch!" Lavellan snarled before driving Cassandra's sword trough the elf's heart and waited until he was dead before removing and cleaning the sword and sheathing it as he burned the corpse to ashes.

With the last of the elvhan gods dead, mythal having not survived the veil falling as her host had been human Lavellan walked leaving the ashes for the wind. He walked for some time until he reach another hill this one had a single evergreen tree that stood proud and tall. "Hello ma vhenan I am back. I missed you but he is finally gone and now I can finally rest as he is dead it took me a sometime but they are all gone, the false one are dead now I can finally join you." He whispered to the tree he had magically grown over the ashes in a mix of dalish and chantry practice. He gently laid the sword in its sheath in special knot in the tree he had grown for it before placing his staff with it then sat with his back against it. he pulled out the knife that once belonged to his keeper before Templars killed them and channeled magic that would make the tree grow around his body over the next few hours, before he ran the knife along his forearms splitting his veins with the poison coated knife that would make it painless and peaceful as he passed to the beyond to be with his wife again.

As he felt his body fall away he opened his eyes to find Cassandra smiling standing by his inner circle and he walked to them before they all walked on to the next great adventure.


End file.
